Heal (Tmnt Human Au)
by Dark Impact
Summary: Mikey is being abused, but it's too late when Leo finds out.


**This story is contains Child abuse, mention of drugs and negligence. Please do not interact if you find such stuff unbearable.**

 **This is a requested story...its inspired by a real event.**

I'm bad at English, sorry for any mistakes ^^' and thankyou for sending ideas in PM... love you all :* I will try to catch up.

* * *

Leo couldn't figure out why his little brother was so distracted. He remembered his little brother being annoying, happy all the time with a sunny smile on his face. He remembered his little brother would run up to him when ever Leo would come back home...but now, now his little brother was nothing like that. His little brother had a constant look of fear in his eyes.

And sadness...

Leo tried to focus on the lecture that his teacher was delivering but he was having a hard time focusing on it. He was spinning his pencil between his fingers, a habit he had developed when ever he would go deep into his thoughts.

Leo sighed, supported his face with his palm and elbow on the desk. His pencil was still spinning faster, faster by ever moment and he was trying his best not to let his thoughts dance in his own face. He had his face down towards the book making it look like he was still paying attention but you can't fool everyone in the class.

"Leo!" a voice too distant to disturb his thoughts.

Leo blinked while thinking thousands of possible reasons for his little brother's recent behaviour.

"Yo Leo!" a hand made it's way to Leonardo's shoulder and snatched all his attention but instead Leo ended up with a small jump scare on his chair which brought the attention of his teacher towards him.

"Would you like to say something, Leonardo Oroku? "

Leo tried to steady his heartbeat before answering his teacher. He noticed how half of the class was looking at him like he had seen a ghost.

"...N- No Sir, everything is fine!"

"Then you wouldn't mind standing up and tell us what we were talking about in the class, right?!"

'Damn it,I'm busted!'

"...ummmmmm..."

"Meet me in the staff room after the school is done,Leonardo!" the tone of his teacher sounded annoyed. Leo was in trouble now.

Leo sighed.

* * *

Rapheal, Leonardo's best friend was walking along with him to the staff's room. He wore a red hoodie jacket with ripped Jean's. His black spikey hair didn't bother to add less charm in his gangster look. Meanwhile his neon green blazing eyes fixed at Leo, looking for some answers. He was the only person in the whole school who had this eye color. Everyone knew him, he was the bad boy of the school, girls were crazy over his eyes and attitude. But Raph never cared about it.

"Dude! What were you thinking?" Raph practically screamed at Leo.

Leo blocked his ears with his hands,trying not to get his ears damaged by Raph's loud angry voice.

"Could be any more louder?"

"YOUR OUT OF YOUR MIND LEO!"

Leo looked at Raph with a questionable look.

"Raph your not helping!"

A smirk made it's way on his face.

"Dude, I'm not trying to help!"

Leo simply rolled his eyes and pushed open the door to enter. He wanted to be done with this as quickly as possible. He wanted to go home quickly, to his little brother.

While Raph waited for Leo outside the staff room, his little brother Donnie joined him. He had his brown hair neatly done and purple shirt neatly tucked inside of his grey Jeans pants. He had a little chemical mark on his shirt. Raph noticed how his little brother wasn't wearing his glasses. Raph's eyes narrowed at different possibilities. He was highly protective about Donnie and Leo.

"He's done it again?" Donnie asked.

"He's done it again!" Raph answered in the same tone.

His eyes never left his brother's face.

"W-wha...why are you looking at me like that?" Donnie felt nervous under Raph's heated gaze.

"Where the heck are your glasses?" Raph crossed his arms over his chest.

Donnie turned his face the other side, blushing alittle bit.

"...They make me look nerdy!" His answer was a whisper.

"Your grades are enough for an evidence!" Raph chuckled while Donnie only sighed annoyingly.

Both waited outside the room for Leo. They wanted to know what happened that caused him to zone out in the class,again.

They were worried. They weren't just friends or best friends...they were like brothers to each other.

* * *

After the staff room event, they were walking back home in silence when Raph decided to break the ice.

"So wanna fill us in, fearless?"

"Same old guys..." Leo lowered his head in shame.

"You mean it's Mikey?" Donnie stopped walking along with them.

Leo looked back at Donnie with a sad smile, he looked like he would cry anytime. Donnie being a soft heart person, was worried about Leo and Mikey both at the same time.

"I still haven't figure out why he's acting like this!" Leo turned his head to the left side, to hide his new tears but to his luck, Raph was standing on his left side who caught the glimpse of tears forming on the corners of his eyes.

"What happened this time?" Raph asked quietly. His own brain processing the fact that it might be serious as hell.

Donnie stopped both the boys from talking any further and suggested to sit in a cafe so they could talk properly. Both the older boys decided to go with the plan. But Raph and Donnie could see Leo's hesitation. He really wanted to go home.

"Guys, this is serious. Trust me! Mikey's not the type to ever stay quiet for more than 5 minutes and he's been looking more confused and 'scared' lately. It's like he's afraid to talk!"

Both the brothers looked at each other and then back to Leo, before deciding to break the silence.

"Isnt this the same stuff you told us two days ago?" Raph inquired.

Leo nodded his head.

"So how is this any more threat,when it's basically the same stuff?" Raph's tone was annoyed.

"You don't get it do you Raph? It's different this time, last time he just told me not to go anywhere but this time... he practically begged me not to leave him!"

Leo looked down at his coffee which was getting cold, due to the lack of attention.

"Leo, do you think Mikey's getting...bullied at school or something?" Donnie asked.

Leo's head snapped towards Donnie at the statement.

"No...No I don't think that would be the case!" Leo tried not to sound alarm.

"Are you sure?" Donnie inquired.

"...Y-yeah, why?"

"I've heard that sudden change in behaviour can be due to social stress and..."

Raph scoffed at his brother's logic while cutting him off.

"Donnie, as much as I hate your sciencey logic,which I most definitely do. Don't you think mikey would have told Leo if something like this were to happen?"

"Raph's right Donnie. Mikey would have definitely told me...right?" It was more of a question to himself like he was wasn't sure and needed someone to confirm his theory.

"Maybe your right Guys!"

Raph opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when his phone gave a call alert. Raph reached down in his pocket and flipped open the phone to see the caller... it was his and Donnie's Father. Raph's color changed.

"Donnie, com'on we gotta boogie. It's Sensei. We're getting late for training!" Raph stood up immediately.

Leo chuckled at the sight on big mean Raph getting scared.

"See ya Leo!" Donnie waved at him.

"And don't worry Fearless, I'll go check on the squirt tommorow at school so you better cover me up for my classes, got it?" Raph waved his fist infront of Leo's face, making it sound more like a threat than request. But Leo knew better what Raph meant.

"I'll try Raph. But you know, no promises!" Leo smirked.

He watched both of his best friends walking out of the cafe leaving him alone in his thoughts. Leo looked down at his own reflection in the cold coffee, wondered if he had failed as a big brother.

* * *

Leo's POV

I sighed again before opening the door to enter in the house. I always had a spare key with me, father had allowed me to keep it. I wondered if my little brother would attack me again like he always did everyday, except for the fact that he had stopped doing it since the last week. My smile evaporated at the thought of not being attacked by my own sunshine little brother.

The memories were enough to bring a smile to my face. But the present made me sad. I wanted my little brother to be happy again. I pushed open the door and...nothing happened. My heart broke into a million pieces. I missed how Mikey would jump up to me with a force, demanding sweets and toys everyday.

I looked around, there was nobody. The silence was hell. Sure my father was never home and stuff but Mikey's constant baby talk and his sunny personality never made the house look so dead and quiet.

I passed the living room and called loudly "I'm Home!" But I was aswered by no one. The coldness of the silent house made me shiver.

I went to the kitchen to see if Mikey was there or not but I only saw our house maid who was doing the dishes very calmly. I looked around in the huge kitchen for any sign of my little brother thats when our maid noticed me standing at the entrance like a creepy stalker.

"Okaerinasai, Leonardo-sama!" Kitsune turned around and said to me.

"Arigato Kitsune-san!" I bowed politely showing her respect like I always do.

"If you are looking for Michelangelo chan, he is in his room!"

I nodded and smiled back taking one last look around the kitchen to see any thing unusual that might have caused Mikey's change in behaviour.

"Would you like to eat your meal in the kitchen, or would you like it in your room, Leonardo sama?"

I smiled at the idea that came in my head. I could most definitely go and eat with Mikey. It's been a while since I've done that, now I'm just mostly with my friends or in the dojo training with Father. He never let's me rest.

"If you could kindly bring it to my room, that would be awesome!" I smiled again looking directly in her dark brown eyes.

She wipped her hands on the apron and turned herself fully towards me.

"Are you worried about Michelangelo chan? Is there something he has done ?" her voice so soft

I blinked at her.

"Wait, I never told you anything about anything so how did you know that I'm worried about him?"

She walked up me coming right infront me and placing her hand on my head. She's like 5 inches taller than I am and i had to look up to keep the eye contact. Her black hair blocking my way to look in her eyes.

"I've been in this family for quite a while now. I've seen you growing up into a fine man as you are today and I can tell when you are worried about something, Leonardo sama!"

"...it's...it's just...never mind!" I looked down at my feet, suddenly I found myself feeling more interested in my feet.

"You can tell me, I will try my best to help you!"

I took her words and felt alittle bit relaxed. I told her about how I noticed his behaviour, like how he used to jump at me when I would come home and how he's a little quiet now. Kitsune just patted my shoulder and told me that it might be due to stress of school work.

I guess that was the most logical answer.

I go upstairs directly to Mike's room. And open the door without knocking it. I see Mikey sitting on the edge of his bed like a lifeless doll staring downwards at the floor. He didn't even notice me coming in.

"...Mikey?" I call him.

He slowly looks up and turns his head to my direction, for a second I thought I saw a glimpse of horror in his baby blue eyes but then it changed to happiness. Mikey instantly jumped out of his bed and ran towards me. I sat down on one of my knees supporting my weight while the other extended outwards like I would propose someone, but Mikey was just 6 years old and he hardly came up to my waist so I would always duck down for him when ever he wanted to hug me.

"Lleeooo!" And Mikey slammed himself in my chest as I held my arms open for him to fill the space. I gently rub the top of his head, I was truly worried about him. Mikey clung to me like I was gone for years instead of a few hours.

"Buddy, you ok?" Finally pushing Mikey back alittle from myself, I managed to speak.

"Mmmhhmmm" Mikey grinning from one side of his face to the other, replied back with furiously nodding his head. Leo simple chuckled at the act of his brother and patted his head.

"What are smiling about, goofball?" I pushed myself up from the ground,not letting go of Mikey and picking him up in my arms.

"So how was your day Mikey?" I asked him while going towards the bed to sit on it.

"...it was good. I made a new friend!" Mikey chirped after putting a little thought into his statement. He explained how his friend was a giant and had sharp teeth with scaly leathery body. It gave me the image of an alligator. Mikey had made another imaginary friend,and this time it was an alligator. Last time it had been a gecko. A talking gecko.

A freakin talkin Gecko...that knew how to stunt on a skateboard!

"That's nice baby, but what about your school friends?" I adjusted Mikey on my lap to a more comfortable position.

"They are still my friends, but the new friends are awesome, Leo. Leather head is really sweet he only looks scary!" Mikey waved his hands in excitement.

"...Mikey...you know you tell me anything, right?"

Mikey looked up to me, straight in the eyes. I could see a flash of hurt and fear but immediately replaced by his smile.

"I know Leo, that's why I told you about leather head. And he said you wouldn't listen to me but he was wrong!" Mikey made a pouty face in annoyance while Leo tickled him to lighten the mood.

Soon after, a knock on the door stole my attention from Mikey. I placed Mikey back on the bed and went to attend the room door. Our house maid Kitsune, enters with the lunch.

"Can you bring some ice cream,for Mikey?" I politely ask.

"Ofcourse Leonardo-Sama!" She takes a little glimpse of Mikey before exiting the room to get the ice cream. I walk back towards Mikey.

"You want some,baby? It's really good!" I ask him teasingly. I know he loves to eat with others. I pick up my pizza slice and bring it towards Mikey's little mouth. "Say Aaaaaaaa..."

As Mikey opens his mouth and bends forward to take a bite,I start moving backwards causing Mikey to follow the slice but he couldn't get the bite since it was out of his range now. Mikey made an adorable pout and sat on the spot with his arms crossed. His chubby cheeks with freckles went pink due to constant angry pout,that he was making.

A giggled at the sight. It's just too adorable.

"Leatherhead says your mean,Leo!"

I blink,my worry taking over too quickly.

"Ok ok I'm sorry, I was just messing around. Here you go Mikey. But eat slowly, it's still too hot for ..."

But like always, he never listens. Takes a big bite out of the pizza, quicky and then looks at me for help since he can't chew the bite...it was too hot for him.

'What am I gonna do with this kid!'

* * *

The next day Raph was absent from the school and had texted Leo to meet up at the same cafe as before. Raph went to Mikey's school to check on him, to see if anyone was causing problem but Raph didn't find anything suspicious. He even picked Mikey up at the end of school timing and lied to him that Leo had sent him to pick him up so they could go play at the park together.

Mikey being innocent, trusted Raph's words and didn't even ask him the reason why Raph was at his school in the first place.

After they had gathered at the cafe, Leo bought some Ice cream for Mikey and a few cupcakes to eat. They went to the park after that since Raph lied about the park and now Leo had to make it become a reality since Mikey wasn't ready to go home unless they visit the park.

* * *

"Donnie push it faster!"

Mikey chirped loudly and happily while swinging on the swing. Mikey's blond hair waved with the air. His smile brighter than any smile he had shown in the last few days.

Leo felt happy at the sight. He was glad that Mikey was enjoying himself.

"Uh, no I won't push it faster...or harder...unless you want to get hurt!"

Donnie fixed his glasses like a know it all. He was standing right behind Mikey and pushing the swing gently so Mikey could enjoy the ride safely. Donnie if he used force to push the swing, Mikey would either get scared of the height due to momentum or he could slip from his position and hurt himself. He didn't want to risk.

Mikey turned his head backwards to look at Donnie, his swing was at the top when he turned his head to look at Donnie.

"Eheheh you won't do it because you'r weak, right?" Mikey's swing made it back to Donnie.

"Excuse me? I can kick your big bro's butt any day. How am I weak?" Donnie gently pushed the swing forward again.

"Na uah , Leo is the strongest. Dad says he can beat anyone!" Mikey once again made it back to Donnie.

"Even you?" Donnie smirked while pushing the swing again.

"...Just push harder please!" Mikey turned his face forward and started looking at his lap with an embarrassed pout face. Donnie thought it was adorable how Mikey would always react to things with his cutness

Donnie noticed Leo and Raph were busy talking about something. Donnie knew Leo had warned them all about Mike's fear of height,since he was just 6 years old so it was common for him to get scared. But he thought one swing couldn't hurt and Leo wasn't paying attention so it was ok unless Leo knows anything. Donnie looked back at Mikey...

"Ok but just this once and keep a tight grip on the chains!"

* * *

"Look, Leo I'm telling you there is nothing wrong in the school!"

"How is that even possible Raph?"

"What? Are you saying you WANTED something wrong?"

"...No that's not what I meant. I mean if there's nothing wrong then why is he acting like this?!"

Raph sighed and looked towards Mikey who was being pushed gently by his little brother, on the swing. Raph smiled when he noticed Donnie was having fun too.

"Maybe he needed this...this fresh air thing. Maybe he felt alone in the house all since he's always alone until you come back from school, Leo. And it's not like your dad comes home when your both awake, he comes home late!"

"I don't know Raph... Do you think maybe he's missing dad? Or maybe it's because I can't..."

"Can't what? Spit it out!"

"...Nothing Raph. It's stupid!" Leo turned his head towards Mikey.

"Well that's not anything new!" Raph didn't bother hiding his sarcasm.

Leo noticed Mikey screaming in half joy and half fear. He got up and went straight toward Donnie. Knocked a little sense in him and Mikey. Mikey ended up crying after Leo's lecture but Raph took care of him. Donnie apologized for his recklessness while Raph had to carry Mikey on his shoulders to cheer him up.

By chance their father, Oraku Saki was home early. Saki took the boys out for dinner and they enjoyed themselves . Even Leo had a moment to rest since he was allowed to skip training. Leo noticed Mikey was quiet happy when ever they would leave the house or whenever they weren't at home.

But as soon as they would enter, his smile would fade away. Leo talked about Mikey's situation to his father, that night.

"Father, I can't seem to understand what the cause is..."

"I raised to be an independent young man, Leonardo. I expected you to figure out the problems by yourself!"

Leo flinched.

"I... I tried my best. And with all respect, father... I am just 16 years old, some things are beyond my control"

Saki looked straight in Leo's eyes with glaring gaze but his eyes softened. He knew Leo was right, he couldn't take all the responsibility, afterall Leo was just a kid himself; Even if he was a teenager...

"Where is Michelangelo, right now?"

"...he's sleeping, father!"

Oraku saki closed his eyes and let the current situation sunk in his head. He might have been a strict father , a busy businessman and a rough person but he loved his sons dearly.

"You are to inform me about every thing regarding your brother, do you understand Leonardo?"

"Hai..."

"Keep an eye on him all the time and call me immediately if something goes wrong."

Leo was about to answer when his father raised his hand and motioned Leo to stay quiet.

"Would you like to say something, Kitsune?" Saki called over his shoulder. He had spotted the maid at the door.

Leo was amazed since he didn't even noticed her even though his face was towards the door. But his father noticed Kitsune even though he had his back turned towards the door, like a real ninja. Slowly she made her way towards them and bowed.

"Your tea, Saki-sama!" She placed the hot tea infront of the table and bowed again.

"You may leave!" His voice full of command. She left immediately without a word.

Leo looked at her for no reason. She was their permanent maid. She took care of all the kitchen work and took care of Leo and Mikey ever since their mother died. Well...mostly Leo took care of Mikey, he never trusted anyone but Kitsune was the only one he allowed.

Kitsune was also from Japan, just like the Oraku family. Two years after the death of Saki's beloved wife,Kitsune arrived. She was well educated and knew how to handle house stuffs properly. This gave Saki a reason to focus fully on his business once again. He loved his wife dearly and also his sons but he would mostly busy himself I'm his work to divert his mind from the painful memories of his wife.

"I want you to stay focused, Leonardo. I assume something is wrong within the four walls of this house!" Saki said calmly.

"H-hai father, I'll do my best!" Leo was baffled at the prediction.

Surely he didn't mean Kitsune, right? She had been with them for years so why now? As much as Leo appreciated his father, there were some points when Leo thoughts that his father was crazy. This was one of them. Being a teenager, Leo was a rebel but he didn't dare show disrespect. He knew better.

"One more thing, Leonardo!"

Leo looked up.

"Who is more stronger? You? Or that Hamato's boy, Rapheal?"

There was a thing of jealousy in his voice. It had always been that way. Leo and Raph first met in a martial arts contest, where they battled out each other in the semi finals. Unfortunately Leo lost the battle since Raph's strength was way too much than Leo's.

By luck Leo met Raph again when he changed his school a few years ago and they became best friends. Over the years Leo became more precise and accurate in fighting which gave him the edge of winning battles. Raph on the other hand still had raw power but couldn't beat Leo.

"I- I am!" Leo lowered his hea,he knew his father was all about compilation and winning and at some point he didn't want Leo to be friends with Hamato's boys but he had to give up when he came to knew that Leo wouldn't give up his friendship.

"Good! Now go and rest. It is late"

Leo nodded and stood up.

"Oyasumi, Otou-san!"

Leo walked sluggishly to his room still thinking about the possibilities that his Father had mentioned. Leo passed Mikey's room and stopped to check on him. Mikey's night lamp wasn't on. Leo found it weird since Mikey hated dark. He silently entered the room and turned in side lamp on. Mikey's features were visible in the dim light. His messy blond hair spreading in every direction and a few locks over his chubby face. He looked so peaceful. Mikey's stuffed toy half slipped from his arms and his bed sheet all tangled up, Leo smiled at his little brother's posture.

He placed his hand on Mikey's forehead and removed the strands of hair that were blocking his way. Leo bent down placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He gently soothed his wild hair. Mikey had always been a deep sleeper. Not to mention that kids are normally deep sleepers. Leo gently placed the cover over Mikey and smiled again.

'He needs a hair cut'

* * *

Late in the night, about 3:45 am Leo felt something walking... in his room? How the heck could someone get in? He always had his door shut. And his door would always make a horrible sound when someone would open it. Raph always made of his room's door. He would always joke around that Leo's door screams like a girl when someone tries to open it.

He didn't immediately react to it. He lay still on his bed with his eyes closed. His sense of hearing working to the top. He could practically 'feel' that someone was walking...outside his room. Leo carefully got up, tried not to make a sound to alarm the person. It could be a robber. Leo could see the shadow walking around, from underneath the door. Leo walked silently and opened the door forcefully to startle the stranger but need less to say he was surprised to see his little brother standing there.

"Mikey?!"

Mikey didn't say anything, just let out a muffled sob and hugged his stuffed toy.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Leo's mood went from confused to completely worried. A sudden urge to protection washed over him He wanted to protect his baby brother.

Mikey simple ran forward, dropped his toy and hugged Leo's leg tightly. He let out some tears silently while sobbing.

Mikey didn't say a word, he just kept sobbing while burying his face in Leo's sweat pants, to which he was holding on to. Leo stooped down and gently rubbed Mikey's back to calm him down.

"There there, it's ok Mikey. Everything's ok!" Leo whispered encouraging words.

Mikey looked up to Leo with his numb eyes and trembling form.

"Don't w-wanna be alone Leo!" He sobbed and looked directly into Leo's dark blue eyes demanding something from Leo. Leo thought it might be due to some nightmares or something.

"Did you have nightmares?"

Mikey looked down again, his sobbing a little less than before.

"N-no ..." His baby voice barely over a whisper. Leo looked lost. He didn't know what caused Mikey to cry. He exhaled his breathe and wrapped his arms around Mikey's little figure to pick him up. Leo balanced Mikey on his one arm and with his other hand he guided Mikey's little hands to hold on to him tightly. Mikey did what he was told. He grabbed hold of Leo's shirt from the front tightly while resting on his arm. His face towards Leo. Numb eyes locked on Leo's face observing his every move.

After having Mikey secured in his arms, Leo looked around to see if something odd had happened. But he didn't see anything. He decided to take a step forward and go to Mikey's room. As soon as Mikey realised that Leo was going out of his room to somewhere else, along with him ; he started fussing in Leo's lap. Leo gently motioned Mikey to shush down since their Father and Maid were still asleep. Mikey did what he was told but being scared he buried his face in the crook of Leo's neck to hide himself.

When Leo entered Mikey's room, he detected nothing suspicious. The room looked still the same like Leo had seen a few hours ago. He entered inside and looked around, but found nothing. He even checked under the bed.

"Ok Mikey I give up. What happened?"

Mikey didn't say anything just pushed himself further into his older brother's embrace. Leo took a deep breath.

"I checked your room nothing is wrong, you can go back to sleep now!" Leo gently told him. He tried to let go of Mikey to place him down but Mikey didn't let go, only strengthened his hold. Mikey's single bed which was covered with stuffed toys, was a direct hint that Mike had been awake for sometimes and was either trying to play or something else.

"D-Don't leave Leo!" he didn't raise his head to look at Leo.

Leo blinked twice. Whatever it was, it got Mikey scared to hell. Leo decided it was best not to leave him alone. Maybe he could get some answers out of him as well while talking to him.

"I'm right here, don't worry. I think we should move to my room since your bed isn't big enough to fit the both of us" Leo smiled down at his baby brother and patted his back. "But 1st, we're gonna go eat something. I'm kinda hungry right now!" Mikey snapped his head towards Leo with a look of fear in his eyes.

"N-no don't go, they're still in the house!" Mikey squirmed in Leo's lap, making it difficult for him to hold his brother with one hand only. Leo had to use his other hand so Mikey wouldn't fall down.

"What? They? Who is they, Mikey?"

"...Leo, they hurt! Leatherhead says they're not nice !" Tears now falling down his face.

'Ok it's something from his imagination'

"No they won't hurt anyone. I'm right here"

"B-but..."

"You trust me, right? I'm here with you Mikey, you don't have to be afraid of anything!"

Mikey didn't reply he just hid himself in his brother's arms. Leo went walked calmly in the house and quietly not to wake anyone up. Leo had to carry Mikey in his arms everywhere since the kid wasn't ready to let go of him. Leo didn't mind it either. He loved to protect his brother. It made him think he was atleast worth something better than nothing.

Leo opened the door of fridge and picked up a carton of chocolate milk. He poured some milk into Mikey's sippy cup and handed it to him, which Mikey took half heartedly. Leo on the other hand picked an apple. He was about to take a bite when someone flipped on the kitchen lights. Mikey got startled and accidentally dropped his cup while Leo was already standing in a defensive stance while holding Mikey, his expressions focus.

"What are you doing at this time of night?" Saki said in a stern tone. Leo loosened a little bit when he realised it was his father. He took a deep breath and leveled his heartbeat.

"Mikey thought he saw something, he was scared. So I thought maybe some snacks would be good before going back to b..."

"They real, Dad!" Mikey looked at his father with pleading eyes. His father's eyes travelled down towards the floor where Mikey had accidentally dropped his chocolate milk.

"You made a mess Michelangelo. You need to be more careful!"

"I- I'm sorry...!"

"No need, I will have Kitsune clean this up. She 'is' awake after all!" Leo noticed how his father's tone was full of confidence. He wondered how he knew about Kitsune in the first place.

"You boys go back to sleep"

As Leo walked pass his father with Mikey in his lap, Mikey cowered alittle bit. It made Leo think his father might have said something to Mikey. Leo's bet was on his father. But the moment he passed his father Saki said to Leo.

"Your stance was not perfect, you need more improvement!"

Leo stopped mid way.

 _'Why is he never proud of me?!'_

"H-Hai!"

* * *

Mikey jumped on Leo's bed and claimed his place. He giggled and jumped on the soft king sized bed. Leo giggled at his little brother's actions. Leo slipped himself into the warm cover pretended to fall asleep. Mikey on the other hand, tried to wake him up. He climbed on to Leo's torso and shook him but Leo didn't wake up.

"Leo? Play?" He shook his fiercely. Leo wrapped his arms around Mikey and pushed him towards his chest. Mikey squirmed and laughed, told Leo to let go but Leo didn't obey. He simply held Mikey in a tight embrace and turned to the other side, not letting him go.

"Go to sleep Mikey. I got school tomorrow!"

"But I don't want to, Leo!"

"Mikey c'mon, you know dad won't be happy either and it's already late!" Leo covered Mikey with the blanket. The look of fear didn't go unnoticed by Leo's eyes.

"...ok, goodnight Leo!"

"Good night Mikey" Leo pressed a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

* * *

After that night incident, Mikey fell sick and had to stay home. While Leo had to go to school. It was the same like everyday. Mikey would cry for Leo to stay but Leo couldn't do it because of school. Leo would like what a horrible brother he was but things were out of his control and he hated that.

A few days later, Leo's school let him off early by chance. He was glad that he was going home early, Mikey wouldn't have to wait for him for too long. Raph and Donnie were with him since they wanted to meet the little knucklehead also. The boys hurried back to Leo's house.

Leo opened the door with a huge smile and hope that Mikey would be relieved to see him. Raph and Donnie soon followed after Leo but they stopped dead on track when they noticed the ashes of cigarettes and bottles of alcohol on the table. Leo's mouth hung open at the million possibilities that ran through his head. His heart beat faster than a leopard even though he wasn't running. Raph lookaed around and his expression were more of anger than surprise.

Leo's eyes travelled the whole room but his heart made a jump when he heard someone's cry. It was Mikey. Donnie pulled out his cell phone to call someone but he didn't move when he heard someone's scream. Leo ran towards the source and found that Kitsune was sitting in the kitchen with a lighted cigarette in her hand while there was another man right around the table who had picked Mikey up from the ground by the nip of hair. The kid cried in pain and kicked but couldn't do much since he was just a kid.

Raph's rage took the best of him and yelled with man.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING !"

Leo was stunned, he couldn't even move a muscle. Leo couldn't figure out why he wasn't doing anything, was he scared? Did he not want to know who the guy was? Leo was still shocked but Donnie's voice brought him back to reality.

"Let him go!"

Leo blinked and noted that Raph had already charged towards the man who was holding his baby brother brutally. Raph straight out rammed himself into the man, causing him to let go of Mikey. Donnie on the other hand moved like lighting and covered Mikey with his body to protect him. Kitsune stood up and broke a wine bottle on the rim of table.

"You brat, I told you not to tell anyone!"

Her calm voice that everyone knew, was gone. She looked pure hell. Her long dark hair, messed up. Her neatly done dress, tattered. Her calm voice, forgotten. She wasn't the maid Leo knew. She wasn't the person they hired. This was somebody else and this somebody had hurt Mikey.

"I...I didn't tell a-an any one. I'm sorry!" Mikey said through the small space he found in Donnie's strong protective arms. If Donnie wasn't busy protecting Mikey, he would have definitely yelled at him for not telling anything.

 _'Father was right!'_

"You lie! You're a liar like your father!" She raised her hand to stab the sharp glass but it never came down. Donnie looked up and saw Leo had both her arms locked tightly behind her back and pushed towards the ground.

" Get Mikey out of here and call my father, Donnie. RIGHT NOW!" Leo roared.

Donnie didn't need to be told twice. He picked Mikey and ran straight towards another room, he locked the room from inside and called Leo's father. Mikey cried and cried. He kept asking for Leo and his dad but all donnie could do was tell him to be brave. He couldn't leave Mikey alone, he knew Mikey would follow him and he couldn't lock the door since the lockers were installed only from the inside. He wanted to help Leo and Raph but knew better since Leo would have already told him to stay with Mikey.

Leo didn't want to hurt her. He simply nerve attacked her and got her unconscious. He knew Raph needed help and there wasn't much time to be wasted. Leo turned and noted that Raph was pinned down on the ground and the guy was practically trying to choke him. Leo picked up the chair in which Kitsune was sitting a little while ago ; and threw it on the man. The man lost his balance and Raph punched him right in the face. Leo didn't wait in round house kicked right in his jaw. The man dropped down. But he wasn't done yet. He tripped Leo and Leo hit his head hard on the ground. Leo didn't even have time to react when he felt an electric wave of pain crossing his body. His eyes shot open. A scream made it's way out of Leo's throat. Everything went blur. He could feel Raph's voice calling his name.

When his vision settled, he looked at the source pain and saw that his shoulder had been stabbed with a pocket knife. He gathered his will and power to move but the pain didn't allow him. Suddenly Mikey's voice made it to Leo. The man made it's way to Donnie and Mikey. Leo turned his head and saw Raph was on the ground curled up in pain.

' _How long did it take to open my eyes?'_

How Leo wished he had taken this situation more seriously. It was his fault all of this was happening. Leo took a shuddering breath, he had to do something. He was the oldest of them all and he couldn't even protect his own little brother. Leo pulled out the knife with force and let out another cry of pain. He rolled to his side due to all the pain in his arm...noy he could hear Mikey's constant crying. He pushed himself up from the ground. His arm now fully covered in blood and was still losing blood fast. Leo tried to make his way towards Donnie and Mikey. He pressed his other hand on the wound to stop the bleeding but it wasn't enough.

The guy must have thought that Leo and Raph were down for good, so he went to Donnie and Mikey.

Apparently the guy had broken the lock and cracked the door to get inside.

When Leo reached the room, noted how Donnie was standing infront of Mikey and his his head was bleeding. His eyes travelled to Mikey who was also hurt but didn't note any bleeding. Mikey kept crying and was hiding behind Donnie. Raph would have been proud of Donnie if he were here. Leo was proud of him too. He silently made his way into the room and picked up a heavy decoration piece vessel.

The guy was about to attack Donnie when Leo attacked him by hitting the decoration piece on his head. The impact caused the man to black out. Donnie and Mikey went silent for a second. They starred at the limp body infront of them.

"Are... are you guys ok?" Leo was out of breath and in pain.

Donnie and Mikey ran pass the body and hugged Leo. Even Donnie's brave mask came off and he cried. He was scared too. Leo patted his head and smiled.

"I- I was so scared,Leo!" Donnie cried.

"It's ok Donnie. You did great. I'm proud of you!" Leo only whispered in his ears.

After a moment Saki came in with Yoshi along with him. Donnie let go of Leo and ran towards his father for comfort. While Saki supported his eldest son. He looked genuinely worried. A side, Leo thought had disappeared ever since their mother died.

"Well done, Leonardo!" his voice still stern and strict.

Leo smiled, he thought his father was better of Raph's since Raph and his father were alike. They would always keep that thought face mode on.

"T-thankyou Fath..." with that Leo lost his consciousness.

* * *

Leo woke up in the hospital, with Raph on the left bed. Apparently Raph had broken ribs and Leo had lost alot of blood. Donnie was out of danger and Mikey was psychologically affected. The police had done some research and it turned out that Kitsune was from Saki's college. She had confessed her love to him but Saki rejected her because he loved someone else. Saki didn't even know her personally.

She came back just to win his heart again, when she got the news that Saki's wife had died. But that never happened. It caused her to go crazy and she would call over her friend at the house and get drunk. Do stuff, that she's not supposed to do. Mikey became the victim since he would come home early, from school.

Kitsune threatened him and hurt him. Police reported that Kitsune admitted to sexually harass Mikey. Mikey stayed quiet because of the fear of getting hurt. Kitsune would clean up all the mess before Leo could come home. That day Leo had arrived earlier than usually, that was the real reason she got caught.

Saki got her and her friend, jailed.

* * *

"Leo, you know it's not your fault. Can you please jus..."

"No Donnie, it IS my fault. If I've only been more careful. Mikey suffered the real damage...not us!"

"Dude! You think getting stabbed and broken ribs aren't enough?" Raph injected from the other hospital bed.

"That's not what I meant Guys... Mikey told me not to leave him. I wish ... I just wish I had listened to him" Leo couldn't hold his tears back. He tried to cover them with his uninjured arm.

"Leo... he's gonna be ok. We"ll make sure of it!" Donnie tries to sooth him down.

Leo was about to say something when the door burst opened and Mikey ran inside straight towards Raph's bed. He jumped and jumped but couldn't climb up. The bed the was too high for him.

Donnie picked him up and placed him beside Raph. Mikey climbed onto Raph's lap and hugged his chest. Raph let out a yelp due to pain.

"Easy Mikey, I'm not fully recovered yet!"

"Raph's strong. Thankyou Raph!" Mikey gently rubbed his chubby cheeks on his strong chest. Raph cupped his face and placed a peck of his temple.

"I'm glad your ok Mikey. Please never hind anything from us again!"

Mikey lowered his head in shame and sadness.

"I won't... promise!"

"Don't you wanna meet Leo,Mikey?" Donnie suggested with a smirk on his face. He knew Leo was getting emotional.

"I DO! Donnie I want Down please!" Donnie picked Mikey and took him off the bed but instead of placing him on the ground he directly handed Mikey over to Leo.

Mikey was half way towards Leo when Leo's arms extended themselves towards Mikey like a mother who was dying to see her newborn baby. Leo's eyes numb with tears. He hugged Mikey tightly despite the pain in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Mikey. I wish I could reverse time and make it all better again!"

His tears crossed his cheeks and fell into Mikey's blond hair. He had Mikey locked in a hug under his chin. Mikey cried along with him. He missed his brother's love dearly.

"We'll make it better ... we'll heal together...I promise!" Leo kissed his cheeks and head constantly.

'You'll heal...I promises!'

* * *

 **So I got.a inbox and the person shared her personal experience about what happened to her. I just want to say if u were also a victim to such tragic event, please know that someone out there can help you. You just have to reach them.**


End file.
